Fashion Frocks The Little Black Dress
Lois Demps Fashion 160 October 21, 2015 Resource Report – 2 Famous Frocks – The Little Black Dress ''' '''By Dolin Bliss O’Shea ' ' “In order to be irreplaceable one must always be different”. Dolin Bliss O’Shear’s favorite quote by Coco Chanel. Dolin Bliss O’Shea is the author of “Famous Frocks”, which is a detailed reference book on the creation of the little black dress and how that has been interpreted by style makers through the decades. O’Shea acquired her technique and skill in a highly competitive and first rate companies. She is the designer for Lulu Bliss and creates textured apparels and (knit garments and crochet), sewing patterns. Her responsibilities there include making sure all garments fit and garment details are uniform. Over two decades of Dolin’s work history includes employment as technical designer with name brands such as Gap, Old Navy, Banana Republic and Gymboree. Her educational credentials include a degree from FIDM in San Francisco. Currently she is a technical designer for Loud Mouth Golf. There are several ways to keep up with what is happening with Dolin. She has a web site called LuLu Bliss, A twitter page, “@dolinbliss” and a Face book page, ”'Lulu Bliss Patterns'”. All of these venues give news on current and upcoming events in her business ventures and life. Dolin serves as a technical editor for craft books with Chronicle Books. Famous Frocks, also published by Chronicle Books, is her first published book. The layout of Dolin’s book is dramatic, creative, clear and precise. The table of contents is linear and brief. Part I is sewing tools and techniques. Part 2 are “The Frocks” and icons with corresponding page numbers. The book has a black and white cover lined in bright red. The cover inside panel and envelope contains dress patterns and variations for twenty garments. The “cover” of the actual book is black and white with “Famous Frocks” in red lettering. You can immediately tell this is a person who understands design elements and how to capture the public’s eye. Some of the Black dresses highlighted belong to fashion icons like Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly, Mary Quant, Liza Minelli and Kate Moss. The book tends more toward a reference book than something than requires reading cover to cover. What was really interesting is the first 40 pages of the book describe in detail, general sewing instructions. Many of the garment techniques she outlines are techniques we are learning in class. She gives instructions on grainline, slipstitch, blind hem, seam binding, sewing knits, notches, pivoting, princess seams and more. All instruction comes with detailed diagrams on the same page. The projects presented are well designed and cover the early (30’s) 1900’s to the present. Many of the dresses look very contemporary and the variations Dolin creates are colorful and fresh. The only criticism I would make on the layout is the print could be larger. I can read it but I think some people would be challenged. The book division follows the table of contents. A picture of the icon and the iconic black dress is shown at the beginning of their section. The pictures demonstrate the essence of the icons charisma and style. Following are pattern layouts and sewing instructions. A variation of the “style” designed by Dolin ends each section. The photographs and text equally contribute to the comprehension of the classic style; how it could be adapted to contemporary fashion and practical applications for making the “Frock”. The writing style is very informal and chatty in the introduction. She explains her purpose for writing the book which is to offer a range of styles/choices for the little black dress. With this Dolin hopes to demonstrate the versatility of the LBD over the decades. O’Shea goes on to share her love of vintage clothing and why and how the book is divided. Her ultimate goal, as stated, is to encourage readers to sew. Very, Very nice introduction. From there the books gets more academic but there is lots of white space between definitions, instructions and diagrams. The colorful garment variations with lookalike models make the book breath. At the end of each icons section are suggested fabrics, materials and tools. Page 172 lists sewing blogs that she reads frequently and recommends. This book is for someone who is willing to commit time to learn the techniques. An elementary seamster could find his way through the book, but someone who is in a rush will not find this book comfortable. I totally enjoyed this book. It was a wake call to see duplicate information from out class sessions. Reading about her work and accomplishments is encouraging. The fashion world is so huge and O’Shea has found her niche and she is working it. She works as a technical editor for the same company that is publishing her book. There definitely is a lesson here about excellence and networking. The book cost $20.00 and I am buying a copy…yes it is worth the price. I would suggest people go to her Facebook page and website to learn more about her. She recently got married and she’s a cutie, (talented cutie).